Luffy a reçues une lettre
by Saluzozette
Summary: Comment réagit l'équipage quand leur capitaine reçoit une lettre qui le met hors de lui? Comme il leur faut rester discret, ils communiquent par papier. Ce qui on lut Correspondances savent de quelle lettre il sagit... sinon, a vous de le découvrir.


Tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Luffy ? Ça fait trois heures qu'il n'a pas dit un mot et qu'il n'a pas bougé de l'avant du bateau. Personne ne sait ce qu'il a... Mais en fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te le demande à toi puisque TU DORS DEPUIS QU'ON EST PARTIS !

Du cuistot d'exception au sabreur mollasson.

* * *

><p>C'est vachement discret la boulette de papier dans la figure ! Personne ne l'a vu ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser dormir non ? C'est ton passe-temps favori de me faire chier ?<p>

Pour Luffy, comme tu l'as si bien dis, je dormais. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Depuis combien de temps fait-il la gueule ?

Du plus grand sabreur du monde au cuisinier de pacotille.

* * *

><p>Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le cuisinier de pacotille ? Si tu veux te tenir au courant des évènements, la meilleure solution c'est d'arrêter de dormir ! Et je ne te ferais pas aussi chier si tu n'étais pas aussi chiant !<p>

Après que tu te sois endormie, on est restés silencieux pendant quelques minutes puis Franky s'est exclamé qu'il avait oublié de donner quelque chose à Luffy. Il lui a tendu une lettre qui n'a pas eu l'air de lui faire plaisir. L'idiot qui nous sert de capitaine a d'abords eu l'air très surpris, puis en colère et enfin, il s'est mis à pleurer. Mais ça ressemblais plus à des larmes de rage qu'a des larmes de tristesse. On s'est tous tenus à l'écart sauf Ussop. Il est allé lui demander ce qu'il se passait et Luffy l'a frappé. Il a fallu que Robin-chan et moi on s'y mette de toutes nos forces pour le maitriser. On l'a attaché au mat pour qu'il se calme et ensuite, il s'est enfermé dans la cabine pendant deux heures. Maintenant, il est à l'avant du bateau et ne bronche pas, quoi qu'il se passe. Ça m'inquiète...

Du digne apprenti de Zeff à l'idiot du village.

* * *

><p>Il a frappé Ussop ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas... Mais ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Si ça nous concernait, il nous le dirait. Après tout, ça ressemble à une lettre personnelle. Il nous en parlera quand il voudra, si un jour il le veut.<p>

De l'homme-sabre au sourcil en vrille.

* * *

><p>Mazette ! Il t'arrive donc parfois de dire des choses censées ? Incroyable. Pour le coup, je pense que tu as raison. C'est Luffy le capitaine. Il fait ce qu'il veut.<p>

De celui qui va te frapper si tu n'arrêtes pas de lui donner des surnoms idiots.

* * *

><p>Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites depuis tout à l'heure tous les deux ? C'est pas vraiment discret de vous envoyer des boulettes de papier à la gueule d'un air énervé. Vous faites peur à Chopper ! Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?<p>

Le tireur d'élite en direction des deux imbéciles.

* * *

><p>Ou-la... Une conversation à trois ça va être compliquée... Et c'est qui les imbéciles ?<p>

Enfin bref. On parlait de Luffy. Son comportement n'est pas normal. Cette lettre était bizarre. Il avait l'air très en colère et pourtant, s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait très bien put détruire le bateau. Quand on essayait de le maîtriser Robin-chan et moi, j'ai remarqué qu'il tremblait et qu'il retenait ses coups. A mon avis, il voulait juste se défouler. Mais pourquoi ? (Si il n'y allait pas a fond et qu'on avait du mal a le maitriser, alors c'est qu'il est devenus incroyablement fort. Je n'en reviens pas...)

Du fin gourmet aux autres morfales.

* * *

><p>Alors peut-être que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Juste quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Mais comme je l'ai dit, ça ne nous regarde pas. Ne faites rien, ne dites rien. C'est sa vie. (S'il n'était pas assez fort, il ne serait pas notre capitaine. Banane.)<p>

Celui qui va vous découper en lamelles si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite de viser la tête en vous envoyant les messages !

* * *

><p>Okay ! C'est décidé, je vais lire cette lettre ! Je veux savoir pourquoi, après deux ans durant lesquels on ne s'est pas vus, une simple lettre a suffi pour que Luffy me frappe ! Ça fait vachement mal en plus ! Je veux savoir. J'y vais tout de suite !<p>

Celui qui se transforme en agent secret.

* * *

><p>IL A COMPRIT CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE OU PAS ?<p>

* * *

><p>Laisse tomber. Il est déjà entré dans la cabine. Et si tu n'arrêtes pas de me bombarder avec ces boulettes de papier tout de suite, je vais te LATTER LA GUEULE !<p>

* * *

><p>ESSAYE SEULEMENT POUR VOIR ! Mais cette lettre n'est pas pour nous ! Ussop n'a pas le droit de la lire !<p>

* * *

><p>Ussop est allé lire la lettre ? C'est plutôt utile finalement de choper vos bouts de papier les gars ! Moi aussi je veux savoir pourquoi Luffy s'est énervé comme ça ! J'y cour, j'y vole ! Et n'en profitez pas pour vous entretuer hein !<p>

Celle qui peut vous priver d'argent de poche si vous l'empêchez de faire ce qu'elle veut.

* * *

><p>Et voilà Nami qui s'y met aussi... J'en ai raz le bol qu'elle fouine de partout. Je te préviens que je n'interviendrais pas si Luffy s'énerve !<p>

Celui qui commence à en avoir marre de ces conneries.

* * *

><p>Qu'il essaye de toucher à ma Nami chérie et capitaine ou pas, je le transforme en friture !<p>

Le chevalier des femmes.

* * *

><p>Oï ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous causez par papier ni pourquoi Chopper a l'air traumatisé, mais ça m'amuse alors je participe. De quoi vous parlez ?<p>

L'homme-robot.

* * *

><p>Tu vas voir qu'ils vont tous venir les uns après les autres... On parlait de Luffy et la lettre que tu lui as donné Franky. Ussop et Nami-san sont allés la lire et ce sabreur bidon trouve que c'est indiscret. Comme si on se souciait de son avis.<p>

Le seul homme normal dans cet équipage de tarés.

* * *

><p>Tu commences à me gonfler blondinet ! Je me fous de ce que font Ussop et Nami ! Le seul truc qui m'importe, c'est que ça ne dérange pas ma sieste ! D'ailleurs, vous me faites chier. J'arrête cette conversation pourrie. Bonne nuit.<p>

Celui qui se rendort.

* * *

><p>Tu t'es réveillé il y a à peine un quart d'heure ! Ne nie pas je t'ai vu !<p>

En ce qui concerne Luffy... Le regard qu'il a lancé à la lettre quand il l'a terminé m'a tout bonnement terrifié ! Je ne sais pas ce que ce qu'elle contient, mais ça ne peut pas être bon. D'ailleurs, il est tout déprimé maintenant. Ça fait trois bonnes heures qu'il n'a pas dit un mot.

Le constructeur du bateau.

* * *

><p>Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas sûr que Luffy soit triste. Je pense qu'il a reçu une nouvelle qui lui a fait un choc, mais que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Quand on se battait contre lui pour le calmer, il n'avait pas la tête qu'il a d'habitude quand il est en colère. Il avait l'air... hors de lui d'accord, mais en même temps, c'était de l'incompréhension qui brillait dans ses yeux. Je n'arrive pas bien à saisir pour tout vous dire...<p>

Le cuistot du bord.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi vous continuez à m'envoyer vos papiers alors que j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus parler ? Et tu ne nous apprends rien cuisinul. Si c'est pour te répéter tu ferais mieux de te taire ! Laissez-moi dormir maintenant !<p>

Le sabreur.

* * *

><p>Du calme Brother ! On a compris que tu ne voulais plus recevoir de messages. On arrête maintenant. Promis.<p>

Oï, Sanji, tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Parce que pour moi, Luffy avait l'air de vachement en vouloir à l'expéditeur de la lettre quand même... Et puis il s'en est pris à Ussop et au bateau. C'est pas son genre pourtant.

Le métaleux.

* * *

><p>Je vais t'apprendre à m'appeler cuisinul sabreur de pacotille ! On a compris que tu ne voulais plus recevoir de papiers ! Pas la peine de nous engueuler !<p>

* * *

><p>ÇA NE SERT A RIEN DE ME REPONDRE QUE VOUS ARRÊTEZ DE M'ENVOYER VOS PAPIERS EN M'EN ENVOYANT UN ! VOUS ETES VRAIMENT TROP DEBILES C'EST DELIRANT !<p>

* * *

><p>On se calme Sanji ! Ne tape pas sur Zoro ! Calme-toi !<p>

Le mutant.

* * *

><p>Tiens, t'es là aussi Chopper ! Désolé mais cet idiot m'énerve vraiment ! Pour en revenir une fois de plus à Luffy, je suis sûr de ce que je dis. Il est en colère, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Ben tien, voilà justement Ussop et Nami-san qui sortent de la cabine.<p>

Celui sans qui vous seriez tous morts de faim.

* * *

><p>Alors depuis tout à l'heure vous lisiez la lettre de Luffy ? Mais c'est pas bien ! C'est sa vie privée ! Et elle dit quoi la lettre ?<p>

Le curieux petit renne.

* * *

><p>Nami-san ! Pourquoi ces larmes aux coins de tes yeux ? Et Ussop ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? C'est quoi le problème ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?<p>

Celui qui s'inquiète.

* * *

><p>Robin, Zoro, Brook, rejoignez la conversation s'il vous plait. C'est important. C'est au sujet de Luffy.<p>

Celle qui s'en veut d'avoir lu la lettre.

* * *

><p>Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? On ne me laissera jamais dormir ! C'est pas possible ça, foutez moi la paix !<p>

Celui qui va vraiment s'énerver.

* * *

><p>Que se passe-t-il Nami-chan ? Quelque chose de grave ? Qu'a donc notre aventureux capitaine ?<p>

Le mélomane.

* * *

><p>Je t'écoute Nami. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?<p>

L'archéologue.

* * *

><p>Voici la lettre qu'a reçue Luffy. Et la suivante, c'est sa réponse. Lisez bien tout.<p>

Celui qui se traite mentalement de crétin.

* * *

><p>Luffy,<p>

Je sais que tu ne vas pas y croire, que tu vas t'énerver, que tu ne comprendras pas. Peut-être même que tu vas pleurer. Après tout, tu es un pleurnichard non ? Mais finit tout de même de lire cette lettre je t'en prie. Tu choisiras ensuite si tu veux me pardonner ou me massacrer.

Quand j'ai appris qu'Ace allait être exécuté, j'ai pété un plomb. Tout mon équipage a dut se battre contre moi pour que je ne tue pas toutes les personnes à proximité. On s'est battus pendant deux heures avant qu'ils n'arrivent, à eux 12, à me maitriser. Et quand ma colère a laissée place à la peur, j'ai redressé la tête et ai hurlé ton nom.

Étant déjà dans le nouveau monde, je ne pouvais rien faire. Il n'y avait que toi qui puisses le sauver. Mais finalement, c'est lui qui t'a sauvé. Une fois de plus. Luffy...

J'ai eu l'impression de mourir en voyant le journal de ce jour-là. J'en ai déchiré une dizaine avant de m'effondrer en larmes. Des larmes de rage. Encore une fois, s'il n'y avait pas eu mes amis, je pense que j'aurais fait de grosses bêtises...

Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour pouvoir regarder la photo d'Ace sans m'énerver et pleurer. Pourquoi il sourit ce crétin ? Pourquoi sourit-il alors qu'il te laisse là, en plan ? Alors que je lui avais demandé de veiller sur toi ! Mais c'est trop tard. A présent, c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi Luffy...

Tu as le droit de me détester. Je préfère même que tu me déteste, plutôt tu sois mort. Après tout, même si je ne l'ai pas beaucoup montré depuis 10 ans, je suis aussi ton frère. Ace est mort, c'est donc mon tour de veiller sur toi. Rendez-vous dans le nouveau monde Luffy, petit frère. Je suis sûr qu'on s'y croisera. Car je crois au destin.

Si tu veux me frapper, je te laisserais faire. Si tu me déteste, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Moi-même, je ne me pardonne pas de vous avoir abandonné sans nouvelles pendant 10 ans. Et je ne me pardonnerais jamais. Jamais.

Celui qui n'a jamais cessé de vous considérer comme ses frères.

SABO

* * *

><p>Sabo,<p>

Tu es vivant. Putain... Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire. Et que j'ai bien envie de te latter la gueule. Dix ans, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu long pour donner des nouvelles ? Surtout après ta mort ?

Je n'ai reçu ta lettre que très récemment. Peu avant la guerre de Marineford, j'ai été séparé de mon équipage et de mon navire. Il nous a fallu deux ans pour nous retrouver et ta lettre est arrivée durant ce laps de temps.

Tu as failli nous tuer mes amis et moi en écrivant cette lettre. Quand Franky, mon charpentier, me l'a donné, je n'y ai pas crus d'abords. Il était arrivé en premier et la trouvé sur le pont. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas au courant pour toi. Ils ne connaissaient qu'Ace. Pas étonnant. Mais plus j'avançais dans ma lecture, et plus je reconnaissais ta façon de parler. Une rage folle m'a alors pris. De quel droit nous as-tu fait croire à ta mort pendant dix ans Sabo ? Pendant dix ans nous avons imaginés ta présence à nos côtés, pendant dix ans nous avons imaginés ce que nous ferions à ton assassin si nous le rencontrions. Et finalement, tu n'es pas mort. A l'instant, c'est toi que j'ai envie d'assassiner.

Mes amis, ne comprenant pas les raisons de ma colère se sont tenues à l'écart. Sauf Ussop. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a demandé pourquoi je pleurais. Je l'ai frappé. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis deux ans, et à cause de toi, je l'ai frappé. Si Robin et Sanji ne m'avaient pas maitrisé, j'aurais sans doute détruit le bateau. Et nous étions sous la mer. Nous aurions tous finit noyés. Il m'a fallu trois heures pour évacuer la rage. Trois heures durant lesquelles j'étais attaché au mat de mon navire. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Maintenant, je suis calmé. Je lis et relis ta lettre depuis deux heures. Mes amis ne comprennent pas. Je ne leur ai toujours pas expliqués. Si je trouve la force de t'écrire dès à présent, c'est pour te rassurer sur un point. Je n'ai absolument plus besoin qu'on me protège. Quand tu es mort, ou presque, j'ai voulu devenir plus fort. Beaucoup beaucoup plus fort. Pour ne plus perdre personne. Finalement, Ace est mort tout de même. Et toi tu es vivant. Mais à présent, j'ai aussi des amis à protéger. Du coup, je deviendrais toujours plus fort. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à devenir le seigneur des pirates.

Moi aussi je crois au destin. Un jour, on se croisera, et je t'éclaterais la gueule. Tu morfleras pour ta mort. Tu morfleras pour nous avoir dit que tu étais heureux chez tes parents. Tu morfleras pour avoir brisé notre rêve, là-bas, au Grey Terminal. Tu morfleras pour tout ça. Et ensuite, nous irons nous recueillir sur la tombe d'Ace pour qu'il voit, de là où il est, que tu n'es pas mort.

Cependant, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose avant que nous nous croisions dans le nouveau monde, je t'autorise à venir me sauver et j'espère que tu accepteras que je fasse de même.

Je n'ai pas l'envie et surtout pas la force d'expliquer mon comportement à mon équipage. Je vais laisser ta lettre là, sur la table et ils la liront. Ils comprendront, je le sais et me soutiendront. Ussop et Chopper viendront me rejoindre à l'avant du bateau, me parleront, me feront rire. Pour me remonter le moral, Sanji préparera ses meilleurs plats en s'engueulant avec Zoro qui ne changera pas son comportement d'un iota. Brook me jouera un morceau pendant que Franky nous montrera ses secrets de robots, et Robin et Nami m'adresseront des sourires qui valent tout l'or du monde. Ensuite, nous feront la fête jusqu'à tomber de sommeil.

Tu vois Sabo, j'ai d'autres personnes à protéger maintenant. Tu sais, depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette lettre, j'ai de plus en plus envie de t'éclater. Parce que te péter la gueule signifierais te voir. De mes yeux. Te voir vivant.

J'ai hâte que ce jour vienne. Mais je saurais être patient. Le moment ou mon poing partira dans ton nez se rapproche. Je voudrais qu'à cet instant ou je me jetterais sur toi, tu te batte franchement, comme lorsqu'on était petits. Tu te souviens ? On verra bien alors qui sera le plus fort.

A bientôt Sabo. A bientôt grand frère.

Celui qui veut à la fois te foutre un pain et à la fois te serrer dans ses bras : LUFFY

PS : Je ne t'enverrais cette lettre qu'une fois que nous serons remontés à la surface. En attendant je la laisse, avec la tienne, à la portée de mon équipage. Prépare-toi à souffrir mon frère. Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connus au Grey Terminal.

* * *

><p>Je comprends mieux maintenant... Ça doit faire un choc. Pauvre Luffy-chan.<p>

L'artiste incompris.

* * *

><p>Le pauvre ? Pourquoi le pauvre ? Il vient d'apprendre que son deuxième frère est vivant ! Je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?<p>

Le renne/raton-laveur/géant qui ne comprend pas pourquoi vous avez l'air si triste.

* * *

><p>On n'est pas triste Chopper... Enfin si, pour Luffy. Imagine que tu reçoives une lettre du docteur Hiluluk t'apprenant qu'il est vivant. Tu réagirais comment ?<p>

La fanatique des vieilles breloques.

* * *

><p>QUOI ? Le doc est vivant ?<p>

* * *

><p>Mais nan ! Chopper t'es vraiment trop naïf ! Mais tu comprends bien maintenant ce que doit ressentir Luffy. Moi-même, le jour où je croise mon père il se prend un poing dans la gueule ! Lui je sais qu'il est vivant bien sûr, mais tout de même...<p>

Le meilleur ami de Sogeking.

* * *

><p>Moi je ne vois pas pourquoi ça le fait réagir comme ça. S'il aime son frère, c'est une bonne nouvelle, s'il ne l'aime pas, il s'en fout.<p>

Celui qui apprécirais de pouvoir enfin dormir.

* * *

><p>T'es con ou quoi ? Tu l'a bien lut la lettre ? T'as pas capté que Luffy l'adore son frère ? Mais t'es un sans cœur ma parole !<p>

Celle qui va tout faire pour que Zoro ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Laisse le Nami-san chérie ! Ne t'occupes pas de lui, il est inutile et monstrueux. Viens plutôt avec moi ! Je suis bien plus intéressant !<p>

Le prince charmant.

* * *

><p>Il faudrait peut-être aller lui parler vous ne croyez pas ? Histoire de lui remonter le moral. J'aime pas le voir comme ça, ça me déprime... Et puis cette histoire est trop belle ! C'est terrible !<p>

Celui qui cherche sa guitare et un mouchoir.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi pleurez-vous Franky-chan ? Et d'abord, c'est à moi d'écrire les chansons ! Pas à vous !<p>

Celui qui confisque la guitare du charpentier.

* * *

><p>Enfoiré ! Je ne pleure pas ! Et rend moi ma guitare !<p>

Celui qui renifle.

* * *

><p>Bon, bref. On va lui parler ou pas ?<p>

Celui qui a bien envie de se reprendre un pain si ça peut soulager son capitaine.

* * *

><p>Moi j'y vais !<p>

Le doc.

* * *

><p>Moi non. Je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin de nous. Il peut s'en remettre tout seul.<p>

Le manipulateur de sabres.

* * *

><p>Tu es un sans cœur Zoro ! Moi je ne vais pas lui parler parce qu'il faut que je retourne à mon poste, mais si je pouvais, je le ferais !<p>

L'amoureuse des billets de banque.

* * *

><p>Moi je vais plutôt lui jouer un morceau. Rien de mieux pour réparer les âmes blessées !<p>

Le pluri-instrumentaliste.

* * *

><p>J'ai encore plein de secret de robots a lui montrer ! Je suis sûr qu'il va aller mieux après !<p>

Le batisseur de maisons.

* * *

><p>Personnellement, je pense qu'on l'aidera mieux en restant comme on est. Il le dit dans sa lettre. Il faut qu'on soit nous-même et c'est tout.<p>

La chercheuse d'histoire.

* * *

><p>Tu as tout à fait raison Robin-chan ! Je vais donc lui préparer un plat qui lui remontera le moral. Il va s'en remettre ! Après tout c'est Luffy ! Rien ne peut venir à bout de sa bonne humeur !<p>

Celui qui ne se bat qu'avec ses pieds.

* * *

><p>Tu oublies juste la mort ou la résurrection d'un de ses frères Sanji... Bon, moi aussi je vais le voir. Je pense qu'il a besoin qu'on le fasse rire. Tien... Vous avez remarquez qu'on agit exactement comme il l'avait prévus ?<p>

Le plus grand pipoteur de tout l'univers.

* * *

><p>Effectivement... Moi qui pensait qu'il était gentil mais un peu con, je m'aperçois maintenant qu'il est attentif en plus. Il nous connait très bien... ça me touche...<p>

Celle qui va encore se remettre à pleurer.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi vous parlez par papier ? Ça a l'air marrant ! Je peux venir ? C'est qui qu'est un peu con ? De quoi vous parlez ?<p>

Le capitaine du Thousand Sunny.


End file.
